


and even when you are old and gray, you’ll still be pretty in my eyes

by silentOrator



Series: tell me everything will be okay [1]
Category: British Comedy RPF, The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender Issues, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentOrator/pseuds/silentOrator
Summary: Noel, Birdy and a quiet girls night in.thank youextrinsicdemagogueryfor reading this over for me :)
Relationships: Lliana Bird/Noel Fielding
Series: tell me everything will be okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	and even when you are old and gray, you’ll still be pretty in my eyes

“Daddy, daddy” Noel spins around from the mirror and catches Dali, warm and damp from her bath, as she runs towards him, swinging her up into the air. “Luf yoo, daddy,” she mumbles and he bounces her gently as they walk to her bedroom. 

“Love you too baby.” he says softly as he sets her down in the crib and boops her tiny round nose, “my little painter.”

Noel stays with her until she drifts off to sleep before returning to the mirror where he had been fingering Birdy’s makeup box. Being daddy was all well and good, he loves Dali more than anything else in the world, but somedays, especially like today, Noel really misses the times when he was the confuser. Growing old had made him very much a man now, not as thin and willowy as when he was seventeen, and sometimes… he just wants to be young and pretty again. 

Noel pulls a bright red lipstick out of the box, putting it on and looking critically at himself in the mirror. He flattens his bangs over his forehead. The sideburns and long hair help disguise the broadness of his face but his features just aren’t as delicate as they used to be.

Birdy walks in as he is twisting to look at himself sideways in the mirror. He’s internally bemoaning the flatness of his chest when she slides her arms around him, hands gently cupping his tiny paunchy stomach. 

“Did mummy put Dali to bed?” she asks hooking her chin over his shoulder. Noel can’t help but drop his gaze, hunching his shoulders to look at her hands, when she calls him mummy. Just one glance as she walked in and his girlfriend _knows_. 

Birdy runs her hands up his torso to cup his little tits and Noel arches, leaning his head back onto hers and blinking fiercely. He feels oddly vulnerable, like she can read his thoughts straight out of his head, but of course she can tell what he is feeling, she’s been with him long enough to be able to recognize the days when his maleness clings to him like a badly fitting, uncomfortably restrictive coat. Not to mention, today he is wearing her lipstick again; he has his own face paints but they both know it is just not the same for him. 

Birdy pokes him gently in the ribs and Noel huffs, ticklish, “Yeah Dali is down and out.” 

Lliana reaches past him to grab the same tube of lipstick he used and she waits until he shyly meets her eye the mirror to put it on. 

“Then what do you say we have ourselves a girls night in?” she asks, and for that Noel can muster up a smile.

```

They haven’t had time for a full-on girl’s night in a while. First, it was the tour and then Lliana’s book and then the baby and the sleepless nights. Now they usually just fall into bed exhausted from all the nappies and the bottles and the baby's crying.

But tonight, Birdy pushes Noel down to sit on the edge of their tub before she leaves the bathroom to dim the main lights, light the marshmallow fireside candles she got in her maternity basket and crack open the nice wine and chocolate. She brings them each a glass and hands Noel the chocolate to hold safely as she strips and runs them a bubble bath.

Tonight at least, there’s nothing sexual to it as Noel lets Birdy undress him, shave his legs, and, after the water runs cold, help him into stockings, a pair of lacy black pants and a bralette they had found at some vintage shop on the east side. They do coconut cucumber sheet masks as they quietly dance to the radio and paint each other’s nails, red for her, dark purple and gold for him.

Something tight inside Noel’s chest slowly relaxes as he sits, eyes closed and face turned up, for Birdy to paint some makeup onto him. She contours his face to soften out his jawline and uses her nice eyeshadow palette to bring out his eyes before touching up his lipstick.

They end up curled up together on the sofa in their matching silk kimonos not even bothering to turn on the tv.

Noel lets himself slid down until he can rest his head in Birdy’s lap and she starts softly petting his hair.

“You’re very pretty Noeley,” she says softly, and Noel swallows, blinking against the prickling in his eyes. 

There is something lodged in his throat, keeping him from responding, but he pulls Birdy’s hand down to leave a lipstick smudged kiss on her palm and he can feel her smile as she bends down to kiss his cheek.

Birdy goes back to running her fingers through his hair and Noel lets himself drift off to sleep as she starts humming along softly with the radio.

They’ll have at least a couple hours of rest until Dali is back up and calling for her mummies again.

**Author's Note:**

> ConCrit welcome!  
Come talk to me [on tumblr](%E2%80%9Csilentorator.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D), or on discord @maryellis_me


End file.
